Hotei
is a Rank S Wind-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Mysterious tribe and is one of The Seven Gods of Fortune. In ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, Hotei is a Rank SS Yo-kai of the Mysterious tribe. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch: Main game series ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai Biology Hotei holds a red fan with golden edges and a purple wisp on top, overall resembling the Banana Palm Fan (芭蕉扇, Bashōsen) from Journey to the West. His hair is blue and sticks into the air, he has a golden headband. His skin is completely pale. He holds a white sack in his other hand. His feet are both bare. He wears a necklace made of orange beads around his neck, he also wears a green robe with a purple outline. He wears long green pants under his robe. Profile Yo-kai Watch 3 The following method can only be done in the Japanese version of Yo-kai Watch 3. # Scan a Dream Medal in the game by talking to Mr. Wonderful next to the Dream Wheel on a New 3DS or with a NFC Reader. # The player will be transported to a room with Hotei in it, where he will be a daily battle. The following methods can be done in all versions of Yo-kai Watch 3. Talk to Mr. Wonderful and get an aura that allows the player to challenge Hotei. The player will then be transported to a room with Hotei in it, where he will be a daily battle. Alternatively, Hotei is a Clu-T-fact reward in Labyrinth of Tsunamekaze and Extreme Labyrinth of Tsunamekaze. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Hotei could be befriended during the Sakura Full Bloom Scramble Battle event, The Seven Gods of Fortune event, and the 3rd Anniversary Level-5 All Stars event. Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Movelist |35|-|Single enemy}} |70|Wind|Single enemy}} ||-|Single ally|Blows the wind in an ally's favor, granting a big SPD boost.}} |175|Wind|4 tiles, cross shape|Creates a huge whirlwind intended to mow down those in range.}} ||6 =Boosts SPR massively when at low HP. Works once. |-}} Soul Yo-kai Watch 3 Etymology Origin Hotei is based on Hotei of the shichifukujin (see Benzaiten#Origin). He is the Japanese incarnation of the Chinese folk deity called Budai, who migrated to Japan during the Edo period and gained a large number of followers. In both incarnations he is portrayed as a fat, balding priest wearing simple robes and prayer beads, carrying an old cloth bag that will produce any kind of fortunes if the user truly believes in its power. Western foreigners erroneously believed Budai and Hotei statues to represent Gautama Buddha, which created the stereotype of the Buddha as a bald, obese deity. Hotei is a god of good fortune and protector of children, patron of barmen and fortune tellers. He was originally a zen priest, but lost the approval of his peers due to his slovenly appearance and mannerisms. He travels across the land, happy and serene in spite of his poverty, and will offer his wisdom to those that couldn't be saved by the Buddha's teachings. Trivia * In the localization of Yo-kai Watch 3, Hotei is the only member of The Seven Gods of Fortune to have his name changed from his Japanese name. In other languages * Italian: Hotei Category:Mysterious Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Seven Lucky Yo-kai Gods Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Wind-attribute Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Soba Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Rank SS Yo-kai Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Big Bosses Category:Befriendable Boss Yo-kai